


I Love You

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Love, I Love You, Kissing, Walks On The Beach, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: First real date with Oscar
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> leave a request  
> Tumblr:youllneverknowrac

You sing along to the music that played softly as you got ready for your first official date with Oscar. You guys have been ‘dating’ for a while and did everything a normal couple would do since he claimed you, but it always bothered you that you two never shared a traditional first date or took the step of saying ‘I love you.’ You just didn’t want to be the one to say if first even though you did have those feelings for him. That’s why it had taken you by surprise when he asked you out earlier this week. Sure you guys hang out all the time and do other things together but you were excited to go somewhere and be with just him. Not Oscar and one his homeboys or Oscar and Cesar, just you two, all alone with no interruptions.

After styling your hair to your liking and getting your lashes to finally stick to the corner of your eye you head to the closet to try to find something decent to wear. You didn’t know where Oscar was bringing you but you guessed it couldn’t be something to fancy, that not being either of your guy’s idea of fun. You pull on a fitted white floral romper with a pair of lace up sandals to match before responding to Oscar’s text that he would be outside to pick you up in a matter of minutes. You hurry up and lotion your entire body, spraying a few spritz of perfume along your neck, as well as applying more of your signature lipstick. You grab the small crossbody bag and shove what you would need in it for the night before heading off down the stairs and outside to wait, home alone for the weekend so you made sure to lock up. You stand at the end of the driveway anxiously, wanting everything to go perfect tonight.

Oscar pulls to a stop in front of you and leans over to unlock the car door and push it open. You climb in and buckle up leaning over to kiss him in greeting,”Hey.” You grin and pull away.

“You look good mamas.” Oscar says, letting his eyes roam your body, never really seeing you dress up before.

“Thank you.” You blush, letting your own eyes look over him as well, Oscar in his usual attire so of course he looked good,”So can you tell me what we’re doing?” You ask giddily, your leg bouncing up and down in anticipation as Oscar begins to drive.

“Nah, it’s a surprise. You’re just going to have to wait.” He smirks, reaching over to grab your hand with his free one.

“It was worth a shot.” You sigh happily and interlock your fingers with his, looking out the window as he speeds down the roads. It all looked familiar so you had an idea of where he was taking you. Your guess correct when he parked on the side of the road next to the sea wall a few minutes later. You unbuckle your self and hop out of the car with your bag, the smell of salt water mixed with different kinds of street food instantly hitting you.

”We gotta look for the truck. He likes to move it around.” Oscar says as he walks around and approaches you, sliding his hand back into yours and now wearing a backpack. He leads you through the small crowds of people formed around each food stand, the vibe chill as music blasted from each section. You guys walk for a few minutes before Oscar points out the dark blue truck,”There it is. Best burgers in Cali baby.”You giggle at his excitement as he tugs you along,”Yo Pablo!” He shouts, banging on the side of the truck.

A older heavyset guy with tattoos covering his whole face emerges from the window,”What up Spooky?!” He grins reaching out to dap him up,”Who’s the lucky girl?” He ask, looking over at you and extending his hand once more.

“Hi. I’m Y/N.” You smile and reach up to shake it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Pablo the owner of this wonderful establishment as I like to call it. What do you say I whip you guys up two of my most famous burgers?!”

You laugh and nod eagerly,”Sounds good to me.”

“Extra onion on mine oh and throw in a bottle of coke too.” Spooky adds.

“You got it.” Pablo says, slamming the window shut as you move to stand off to the side with Oscar in case anybody else wanted to order.

“This better be good.” You warn playfully as you reach up to fiddle with the cross that hung around his neck.

“I know good food and this is better than that.” Oscar smirks, his hands finding your waist and pulling you flush against him.

“Is it better than me?” You say flirtation dripping with each word.

“Nothing’s as good as you.” He says, his voice dropping as well as his hands, you let him get a good feel of your butt before you grab them and move them back up to your waist, not wanting to be seen getting felt up next to a food truck.

“No exploring hands…save that for later.” You tell him, leaning up to press your lips to his.

“I definitely will.” He promises, keeping a hold on you until the truck window is being slid open and his name is being called. The two of you walk back up, Oscar paying Pablo and saying bye before picking up the two burgers to go. You reach for the coke and let Oscar lead you further down the sea wall and to a path that led to the beach. You guys walk out a bit further and stop a few feet away from the shore. You help Oscar and take the food so he can pull a blanket out from the back pack and lay it on the sand. You can’t help but smile at his actions, loving the fact that he actually seemed to think this little date through.

You place the items down before taking a seat, Oscar sitting himself next to you,”Thank you for taking me out today.” You say and hand him his wrapped burger with extra onions.

“I should have done it earlier.” He says, beginning to unwrap it, as do you.

“No, things play out how they are suppose to, so this was the perfect time to take me out.” You say, not wanting him to feel bad,”I love that you brought me here…and the food does smell delicious. Now I just gotta try it.” Oscar nodding and not pressing the date subject any further.

“You gotta take a big bite, get all the flavors and shit.” He instructs

“Okay, okay.” You say and bring the burger to your mouth, taking the biggest bite you could.

“Whatcha think?”

Delicious was a understatement but you couldn’t exactly say that so you hold your hand up, chewing the food up as much as you could so you won’t choke from how much of it was in your mouth,”We’re definitely coming back, it’s so good.” You laugh as you wipe your mouth not caring that your lipstick was probably a mess.

“I told you.” He laughs and proceeds to eat his own burger, the two of you sharing the coke as you eat in comfortable silence, looking out at the waves.

“I can’t finish it.” You say, the midsection on your romper feeling like it’s going to bust open,”Here.” You say and let Oscar grab the last few bites that remained, eating it quickly.

You groan, feeling so full as you lay back against the blanket, the stars shining bright. When you notice he’s done eating you shimmy over and put your head in his lap, now looking up at him,”Hi.” You say softly

“Hi.” He chuckles in response, his hand caressing your face,”Up for a walk?”

“Sure.” You smile and sit up. Oscar gathers the trash and heads to a nearby bin to toss it away as you get the blanket and shove it in the back pack once again, deciding to throw your sandals in there as well.

“I’ll take that.” Oscar says when he walks back, grabbing the bag from you and placing it on his back. You hold onto his arm as you guys walk to the shore, the water barley reaching as you walk along it.

You let go of him a few minutes in and walk a bit ahead, letting your feet get soaked,”It’s still so cold.” You squeal before running back up to Oscar who had stopped walking and insisted on just watching you.

“You really do look beautiful tonight mami.” Oscar says suddenly as you reach him,”I don’t know how someone like you could fall for someone like me.” He tells you truthfully.

“I fell for you because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met Oscar. That’s how.” You tell him quickly, not liking the fact that he thought he wasn’t good enough for you.

He sighs contently and rests his hand on your cheek, looking deep into your eyes,”I love you Y/N. I think I’ve know for a while but after tonight I can’t see myself with anybody but you. I want you and only you forever.”

You couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face as he said those words, jumping up and wrapping your arms around his neck,”Took you long enough.” You say before kissing him deeply,”I love you, Oscar.” You mutter against his mouth, not wanting to break the kiss. It’s like fireworks went off, this night couldn’t have gone any better. After tonight there was no question that you were completely his and he was completely yours.


End file.
